Kerasukan Roh Puitis
by 32N4 Nug
Summary: saat rapat konverensi dunia sedang berlangsung. Tiba-tiba seorang nation kerasukan roh puitis. Apa yang terjadi? Cekidot!


**Kerasukan Roh Puitis!**

 **Summary** : saat rapat konverensi dunia sedang berlangsung. Tiba-tiba seorang nation kerasukan roh puitis. Apa yang terjadi? Cekidot!

 **Disclaimer** : semua yang ada disini milik pemiliknya. Kecuali sajaknya dan ide nih fanfic milik gue. Hahaha-kuek.. Oke, lupakan.

 **Rated** : T mungkin.

 **Warning** : karna ini kerasukan roh puitis jadi ya bahasanya yang dipake juga tinggi. Typo(s) mungkin. Sisanya ku serahkan pada kalian.

 **A/n** : fanfic ini gue buat sebelum UKK. Saat gue UKK nanti gue gak boleh megang leptop lagi (bukannya leptopnya rusak). Jadi, gue bikin sekarang. Biar nanti gue bisa belajar dengan tenang... Sisanya gue omongin dibawah ya... Kalian baca dulu aja deh...

 **.: SELAMET MEMBACA :.**

 **Hari X tanggal XX bulan 05 tahun 2015.**

Dihari ini sedang di adakan rapat konverensi dunia yang dihadiri oleh nation-nation didunia.

Berdasarkan karangan yang ada rapat ini membahas tentang suara terompet yang berbeda yang terdengar diberbagai belahan dunia.

"..UNTUK MENGATASI MASALAH INI. MARI KITA BUAT ROBOT YANG DAPAT MERAWAT BUMI SERTA MEMBANTU BUMI AGAR DAPAT BEROTASI DAN JUGA BEREVOLUSI..DAN DENGAN HAL ITU AKU AKAN LEBIH DIKENAL...HAHAHAHA.."

Dan seperti yang terlihat ide konyol itu keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda asal America yang bersuara cempreng itu. Seperti biasa, setelah saran America keluar. Keluarlah umpatan dari-

"SHIT! BAKAMERIKA! BLOODY GIT! Kau sudah gila! Mana ada robot yang bisa merawat bumi. Yang ada malah ngancurin bumi! BLOODY GIT!" mantan bajak laut yang pernah menguasai 2/3 bumi.

"Mon ami~~ mau ku bantu telepon ambulan dari RSJ Grogol? Mon cheer~~" France memberikan saran.

"Woi! Jangan RSJ di tanah air beta juga dong! Noh RSJ malon aja sono!" dan sebuah protesan keluar dari seorang pemuda yang berdarah asia dan berasal dari Indonesia. Yap, dia merupakan personifikasi dari negara Indonesia kita tercinta ini.

"Apaan sih lo! RSJ dinegara lo aja tuh! Gak usah RSJ gue segala!"

"Apaan sih lo?! Minta disantet lo!"

"Siapa yang takut ama santet lo?!"

"Mereka semua!" nunjuk ke penjuru ruangan. Dimana semua nation pada ngumpet dikolong meja. England pun ikut. Ketika mendengar kata "Santet" kelual dari mulut personifikasi negara kita tercinta ini. "Masih berani lo ma gue!"

Dan terjadilah adu bacot. Sampe diadakan lomba tarik kutang lawan antara Indonesia dengan Malaysia.

Saking geramnya Germany melihat keadaan yang menjadi semakin kacau ini. Germany menggebrak meja.

 **-BRUGG!**

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERSIKAP LEBIH DEWASA! SEKARANG KITA SEDANG RAPAT TENTANG DUNIA YANG DIRUMORKAN AKAN HANCUR! MASIH SAJA SEMPAT-SEMPATNYA KALIAN BERTENGKAR SEPERTI ANAK KECIL! -...blablabla*" Germany berteriak untuk menghentikan tingkah nation yang mulai susah diatur. "Sekarang siapa yang mau mengusulkan ide?" tanyanya.

Lalu, italy mengangkat tangan.

"Jangan katakan 'pasta' lagi, italy"

Italy diam karena apa yang ingin dia ucapkan sudah dilarang oleh Germany.

.

Lama-lama-lama-lama (sampe-sampe author nyanyi sebait lirik "asamadumalamalamalamalamalama")waktu terbuang oleh kesunyian.

Tiba-tiba...

 **"Taukah wahai kalian semua?"**

Semua nation bengong. Menatap personifikasi negara ribuan pulau itu. Heran. Sejak kapan nesia berkata dengan nada dan bahasa yang tinggi.

"Nor/Land/Rom-nia si nesia kenapa?" karena mereka nanyanya bareng ke parah trio magic dan kurasa kalian tau siapa saja yang nanya. Dan semua itu dijawab dengan gelengan kepala, gindikan bahu, dan kata "tak tahu".

Mari kita lihat lima menit sebelumnya.

Arwah seorang puitis terlihat seperti sedang kesasar di dalam gedung ini. Berputar-putar mencari jalan keluar. Karena bosan sajaknya tak didengar dia punya ide untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh seseorang didalam ruang rapat ini. Sebelum masuk kedalam tubuh seseorang (nation). Roh itu pilih-pilih tubuh dulu buat masuk kedalam tubuh orang-orang (nation) itu. Dia menemukan tubuh yang tepat untuknya. yaitu personifikasi negara indonesia kita tercinta ini.

 **Flashbacktime off...**

 **"Tahukah wahai kalian semua?"**

Semua nation geleng-geleng.

 **"Bumi yang kalian pijak ini sudah tua, sudah menunggu saat untuk mati"**

Semua nation cengo.

 **"Mati untuk hancur,**

 **Sebagaimana yang telah digarisi,"**

Semua nation makin cengo.

 **"Ternyata, kalian semua masih belum sadar akan hal itu,"**

Semua nation makin cengo dah tuh.

 **"Akan sebuah tanda,"**

"Tanda apa?" tanya semua nation kompakan.

 **"Tanda akan datangnya Kiamat!"**

"KIAMAT!" teriak shock semua nation. Dan yang paling kencang adalah America.

 **"Tanda itu sudah ada sejak lama, tapi kalian masih belum sadar,"**

Semua nation kena amnesia dadakan. Mencoba mengingat beberapa tanda kiamat.

 **"Semua suara terompet yang terdengar di berbagai belahan dunia adalah suatu tanda,**

 **Suatu tanda adanya Tuhan,"**

'Gue masih percaya ada Tuhan...' pikir dalam hati mereka semua yang diperkirakan sama.

 **"Dengan semua sikap kalian yang seperti itu,**

 **Menunjukkan kalian sudah melampaui batas,**

 **Melupakan adanya Tuhan,"**

Semua nation menatap ke arah America. Karna America lah yang paling melampaui batas. Nation asia tengah menatap tajam ke arah Japan. Cuma Japan yang diantara Asia yang melampaui batas. Para eropa menatap semua fujodanshi yang bikin masalah. Membuat mereka terjebak dalam hubungan sesama jenis. New zenland menatap abangnya Autralia yang negaranya lebih kata lewat batas. Dan diantara para nation terjadilah tuduh menuduh siapa yang paling melampaui batas.

 **"Tuhan telah menunjukkan kebesarannya,**

 **Masihkah kalian belum sadar?"**

Semua nation mengangguk sadar.

 **"Toubatlah kalian, insyaflah, sebelum kalian merasakan kemurkaannya yang lebih pedih"**

Setelah bait terakhir. Indonesia tersadar dan... "Tadi gue ngomong apa?" tanyanya.

Dan England yang menceritakan secara detail kejadian yang terjadi. Dan Indonesia berkata "tobat bareng yuk! Soalnya diaceh juga udh kedengeran suara-"

"TEROMPET!" tebak semua nation kompakan.

"Bukan. Suara lolongan anjing yang gak biasa dari bawah tanah. Dan diperkirakan itu adalah suara dajjal yang pengen keluar dari bawah tanah" sambung Indonesia.

Dan semua semua nation pun mengadakan toubat berjamaah.

 **E.N.D**

*karena Germany ngomelnya panjang banget jadi gue tulis -blablablabla biar singkat gitu.

 **A/N** : Aaaaa~~ ini gue tulis gak sengaja pas denger disekolah  & kelas pada ngomonin suara trompet yang terdengar dari langit dan diberbagai belahan dunia. Dan katanya di Indonesia tepatnya di Aceh udah terdengan lolongan anjing yang berasal dari bawah tanah. Dan diperkirakan itu tanda dajjal yang ingin keluar dari tanah.

Aku percaya adanya kiamat. Dan aku tak tau pasti kapan itu akan terjadi. Jadi jangan tanyai aku tentang hal itu.

Kan bentar lagi tanggal 5 juni, gue UKK. Pas banget tuh ma ultah Denmark. Gue minta doanya agar gue dapat menghadapi UKK dengan baik, tenang, cepat, dan benar semuanya ya... Amiiiinnn...

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic ini semoga kalian ingat akan adanya Tuhan ya...

Ngomong-ngomong, tentang tuh sajak yang bikin itu gue loh.. Murni otak gue sendiri ya..

 **Promosi =**

pin bbm baru gue nih... Yang lama apus aja... Nih pin ya ... 51ED7F45 ... Invite ya...

Gue punya ig follow ya... ernauthorffn

Gue punya blog, ada dua, yang satu isinya sajak, puisi ama cerpen karya gue .com

Yang kedua isinya coret-coretan gue aja, keisengan, mungkin kalian pengen buka boleh, nih link nya .com

Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau baca nih fic. Dan terima kasih yang sudah mau riview nih fic. Dan terima kasih lagi buat yang mau dengerin curcolan author yang labil ini. Dan terima kasih juga yang sudah bersedia menerima promosi author yang bawel ini. Dan terim-mmffpvv (dibekep Erno)

 **Erno** : dah kebanyakkan terima kasihnya. Sengaja saya bekep mulut author yang super bawel ini. Supaya tidak menambah panjang ini. Sekian dari apa yang ada diatas. Saya permisi bawa nih author pulang. Beibei~~


End file.
